Zitate aus Star Trek
Star Trek I: Der Film - 1979 McCoy Spock Spock, Sie haben sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Sie sind so warmherzig und gesellig wie eh und je. Noch haben Sie, Doktor, wie Ihre anhaltende Vorliebe für Irrelevanz demonstriert. Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan - 1982 Khan Ach Kirk, mein alter Freund... Kennst du das klingonische Sprichwort, das sagt: Die Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird?! Es ist sehr kalt, im Weltraum! Spock Kirk Sie haben es geschafft, Sir ... NICHTS ist geschafft! Er hat uns die Hosen runtergezogen!!! ... ich werde wohl senil .... Lt. Saavik, machen Sie weiter und zitieren Sie jetzt die Vorschriften! Kirk Spock Spock, diese Kadetten von Ihnen, wie gut sind sie? Wie werden sie bei echten Schwierigkeiten reagieren? So wie alle Lebewesen, jedes nach seinen Fähigkeiten. Khan Ich werd ihn jagen, um die Monde von Nibia und durch den Antaresmar Strom und durch die Flammen der ewigen Verdammnis, bevor ich ihn aufgebe! Spock Trauern Sie nicht um mich, es war eine logische Entscheidung. Das Wohl von Vielen, es wiegt schwerer als das Wohl von Wenigen oder eines Einzelnen. Ich war es und ich werde es immer sein, Ihr Freund. Leben Sie lange und in Frieden Khan Nein Kirk, das Spiel ist noch nicht zu Ende Aktivieren der Genesis Sonde Mit dem Feuer der Hölle werde ich bei Dir sein! Der Hass siegt jetzt. Ich speie meinen letzten Atem auf dich, Kirk. Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock - 1984 www.programmwechsel.de Kirk Scotty Mr. Scott, veranschlagen Sie die Reparaturzeiten übrigens immer viermal so lange, wie nötig? Natürlich Sir. Sonst würde ich ja meinen Ruf verlieren, dass ich echte Wunder vollbringen kann. Sulu Kirk Klingonen-Schiff der Raubvogelklasse, mit einsatzbereiten Torpedos! Feuern, Mr Scott! Kirk Pille Mein Lieber, Du leidest unter einer Vulkan-Gedankenverschmelzung. Dieser gottverdammte, grün-blütige Hundesohn! Das ist seine üble Rache, für all die Debatten, die er verloren hat. Scotty Je komplizierter der Mechanismus, desto einfacher ist es, etwas Verwirrung zu stiften. McCoy Ich bin froh dass sie auf unserer Seite sind! Uhura; nachdem diese im Transporterraum den jungen Kadetten mit blumigen Worten und einem Phaser in den Schrank bugsiert hat Captain Styles Eine unglaubliche Maschine. die neue USS Excelsior mit Transwarp Antrieb, der allerdings kurz darauf zu den Klängen von ding-ding-dong den Geist aufgibt Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart - 1986 Gillian Taylor Spock Wollen Sie sich das nicht doch aus dem Kopf schlagen? Ich sehe keinen Grund zur Selbstverstümmelung Klingonischer Botschafter Sehen Sie hier, der Teufel in Menschengestalt: James T. Kirk — Renegat und Terrorist! McCoy Spock Engel und Boten Gottes, steht uns bei! Hamlet, 1. Akt, 4. Szene. Kirk Erfolg und Glück sind auf der Seite der Narren. Spock Gillian Taylor Spock Gillian Taylor Sie haben Sie sehr gern, aber trotzdem sind sie verdammt nicht ihre Wale! Ach, das haben sie Ihnen wohl erzählt? Verdammt richtig! Natürlich!? Kirk Spock Wenn wir unsere Karten richtig ausspielen, erfahren wir vielleicht, wann die Wale freigelassen werden. Wie kann Kartenspielen dabei helfen? Spock Ich glaube, dass ich unsere Absichten erfolgreich vermitteln konnte. Kirk Er stand zu sehr auf LSD! Spock zeigend Gillian Taylor Spock Kirk So, sie waren also ein Blumenkind? War ich nicht. Er hat Gedächtnisprobleme! McCoy Bei uns zu Hause heißt er "Der Wunderknabe". Scotty Dr. Nichols Scotty Computer? Hallo Computer ...? in die Maus des Computers Da ist die Tastatur. Tastatur, wie rückständig! Kirk Spock Ist das eine logische Entscheidung? Nein, eine menschliche Entscheidung. Spock Pille Schätzen entspricht nicht meiner Natur. Niemand ist vollkommen. Pille Die bürokratische Mentalität ist das einzige, auf das man sich im Universum verlassen kann. Gillian Taylor Spock Wollen Sie nicht doch Ihre Meinung ändern? Ist etwas falsch mit der, die ich habe? Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums - 1989 Kirk McCoy Kirk Wozu braucht Gott ein Raumschiff? Jim, was tust du denn? Ich stell' ihm 'ne Frage. Gott Kirk McCoy Du zweifelst an mir? Ich will einen Beweis! Jim, was soll das? Willst du seinen Personalausweis sehen? Kirk Spock McCoy Am liebsten würde ich Sie in den Arsch treten! Wenn Sie glauben, dass das hilft ... Soll ich ihn festhalten, Jim? Koord Dar Ich nehme an, das heißt auf klingonisch »Guten Tag«. McCoy Spock Eins muss ich sagen, Spock: Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder! Ich mich auch, Doktor. Kirk Ende der Ansprache, an die Arbeit! Kirk Scotty Mister Scott, Sie sind unschlagbar! Na klar bin ich unschlagbar. Ich kenne dieses Schiff, wie meine Westentasche! *dong* Kirk Na steht nicht da wie die Salzsäulen, Gott ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann! Sybok - Bruder von Spock Jeder verbirgt einen geheimen Schmerz. Er muss bloßgelegt und verarbeitet werden. Er muss heraus, aus der Dunkelheit des Unterbewussten und ans Licht. Teile deinen Schmerz! Ja, teile ihn mit mir! Und gewinne innere Kraft aus dieser Teilung! Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land - 1991 Kanzler Gorkon Spock Kanzler Gorkon Trinken wir auf das unentdeckte Land, die Zukunft. Hamlet, 3.Akt, 1.Szene. Sie werden Shakespeare erst richtig genießen, wenn Sie ihn im Klingonischen Original lesen. Spock Logik ist der Anfang aller Weisheit, Lieutenant Valeris, nicht das Ende. Kirk Sie sind der große Logiker, ich bin groß darin, wenn es darum geht nach vorn zu stürmen, wo Engel furchtsam weichen. Wir sind beide Extremisten, die Realität liegt wahrscheinlich irgendwo dazwischen Chekov Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt. Lt. Valeris Spock Eine Lüge? Nur ein Irrtum. Mr. Spock die Anweisung gab, dem Sternenflotten-Kommando mitzuteilen, dass der Warpantrieb nicht funktionsfähig sei Lt. Valeris Spock Lt. Valeris Ich kann mich an keine Namen erinnern. Das ist eine Lüge. Eine Entscheidung. General Chang Wenn ihr uns stecht — bluten wir nicht? Wenn ihr uns kitzelt — lachen wir nicht? Wenn ihr uns vergiftet — sterben wir nicht? Und wenn ihr uns beleidigt — sollen wir uns nicht rächen? Kaufmann von Venedig, 3. Akt, 1. Szene / Shylock, William Shakespeare Spock Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, wäre meine Antwort mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit: 'Fahrt zur Hölle!'. Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre ... Chekov Kirk Welchen Kurs, Captain? Der zweite Stern von rechts. Bis zum Morgengrauen. Direkter Kurs. Star Trek VII: Treffen der Generationen - 1994 Dr. Soran Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Captain. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit der Ewigkeit, und ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen. Riker Das Schicksal beschützt Narren, Kinder, und Schiffe mit dem Namen Enterprise. Kirk Wissen sie, Spock hätte jetzt gesagt ich sei ein irrationales, unlogisches menschliches Wesen .... Das wird sicher ein Spaß! Picard Das Beste am Seemannsleben war, dass man nicht erreichbar war. Kirk Ich nehme an die Chancen stehen schlecht und die Situation ist trostlos! Data Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sir. Ich liebe es geradezu Lebensformen auszumachen. rhythmischem Klopfen, singt im Takt "Lebens - Formen,... ihr klitzekleinen Lebens - Formen,... ihr süßen kleinen Lebens - Formen ... Wo - seid - ihr?" Dr. Soran Es heißt doch: Die Zeit ist das Feuer, in dem wir alle verbrennen. ... Wir lassen in unserem Leben so viele Dinge unerledigt zurück. Star Trek VIII: Der erste Kontakt - 1996 Data Captain. Ich behaupte einfach, ich spreche für alle hier, Sir, wenn ich sage: 'Zur Hölle mit unseren Befehlen.' Data Ich grüße Sie. Lily ein ganzes Magazin auf ihn abgefeuert hat Data Borg-Königin Data Borg-Königin Wer sind Sie? Ich bin die Borg. Das ist ein Widerspruch. Die Borg haben ein kollektives Bewusstsein, es gibt keine Individuen. Ich bin der Anfang, das Ende, die Eine, die Viele ist. Ich bin die Borg. BORG Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben Sie sich! Wir werden Ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unsrigen hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen. Widerstand ist Zwecklos! MHN Dr. Crusher MHN Dr. Crusher MHN Bitte definieren Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls. 20 Borg werden gleich diese Tür durchbrechen. Wir brauchen Zeit, um hier rauszukommen. Lenken Sie sie ab. So etwas gehört nicht zu meinem Programm. Ich bin Arzt und kein Türstopper! Na dann tanzen Sie, erzählen Sie eine Geschichte, tun Sie irgendwas ... aber verschaffen Sie uns ein paar Sekunden! Borg brechen in die Krankenstation ein. Laut medizinischen Forschungsergebnissen der Sternenflotte können Borg-Implantate schwere Hautreizungen hervorrufen. Möchten Sie eine analgetische Salbe? Picard Berichte über meine Assimilierung sind stark übertrieben. Picard Worf Sie Feigling. Wären Sie nicht der Mann, der Sie sind, dann würde ich Sie auf der Stelle töten. Picard Die Wirtschaft der Zukunft funktioniert ein bisschen anders. Sehen Sie, im 24. Jahrhundert gib es kein Geld... Der Erwerb von Reichtum ist nicht mehr die treibende Kraft in unserem Leben. Wir arbeiten um uns selbst zu verbessern — und den Rest der Menschheit. Troi Ich versuche Informationen zu sammeln und dann kommen SIE und kritisieren meine Untersuchungsmethoden Riker; nach einer Flasche Whisky (mit Cochrane) Star Trek IX: Der Aufstand - 1998 Picard La Forge Picard Wir schauen auf dem Weg zum Sektor 441 mal im Goran-System vorbei. Captain, das ist aber die entgegengesetzte Richtung ... Ach, Ja!? Data Dr. Crusher Data Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass die Umweltbedingungen vielleicht gewisse rebellische Instinkte geweckt haben die besonders bei der Jugend auftreten. Das könnte das Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigen. Meins natürlich nicht. Ok Data, was schlagen Sie vor? Ran an die Waffen — Laden und schießen! Picard Worf Picard Kennen Sie Gilbert und Sullivan? Die neuen Crewmitglieder sind mir noch nicht vorgestellt worden, seit ich wieder an Bord bin. Das sind Komponisten, Worf. Aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Dougherty Picard Dougherty Picard Jean-Luc, nur 600 Menschen leben dort unten. ... Wir sind dabei, die Prinzipien zu verraten, auf denen die Föderation gegründet wurde. Wir wollen gerade mal 600 Menschen umsiedeln. Wie viele Menschen sind nötig, Admiral, bevor aus Recht Unrecht wird? Ahdar Ru'afo Genau wie in der Simulationsphase angezeigt. Worf Captain, die Sona-Crew möchte über eine Feuereinstellung verhandeln. Das mag damit zusammenhängen, dass sie nur noch für drei Minuten Sauerstoff haben. Worf Ich fühle eindeutig aggressive Tendenzen! Star Trek X: Nemesis - 2002 Janeway Picard Was halten Sie von einem Ausflug zum Romulus? Mit dem oder ohne den Rest der Flotte? Data Die menschliche Schwäche, Fahrzeuge mit gefährlichen Geschwindigkeiten zu steuern, wird mich wohl ewig verblüffen. Data Picard Vorwärts, erbärmlicher Erdling. Etwas weniger blumig, Data! Picard Computer Computer, bereithalten. Selbstzerstörungssequenz Omega. Kennung: Stimmmuster Jean-Luc Picard. Autorisierung: Alpha Alpha 3 - 0 - 5. Selbstzerstörung ist defekt. Data Leben Sie wohl. letzter Satz Star Trek XI - 2009 Scotty Ich mag dieses Schiff, hier ist es aufregend. Spock Ich würde die Vorschriften zitieren, aber ich weiß, Sie werden das einfach ignorieren. Spock Kirk Da Sie noch keinen 1. Offizier ernannt haben, möchte ich hiermit dafür meine Bewerbung einreichen. Falls gewünscht könnte ich auch Zeugnisse über meinen Charakter vorlegen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Commander! Star Trek XII: Into Darkness - 2013 Pike Kirk Welche Lehre ziehen sie daraus? Traue niemals einem Vulkanier!? McCoy Jim, niemand zieht einen Banküberfall durch, wenn das Fluchtfahrzeug einen Platten hat. McCoy Jim, du hast den Mann gerade ohne ein vernünftiges Blatt an einen Pokertisch gesetzt und verlangst von ihm zu bluffen!